All to Myself
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Eddie and Patricia's breakup was a complete mystery until now. We know that they broke up over the summer, but now we'll find out why. When Eddie and Patricia try to talk things out, Eddie finds out a big secret of hers. Will they get back together? Will they stay friends? Or will they become friends with benefits? What will become of Peddie as we know it? Based on season 3 HoA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so i'm posting this today because i needed some season three peddie (and i like to see my friends cry over their otp hehe) but it might not get updated for a while, so bear with me! Oh, and enjoy! c:**

* * *

One crush. One love. One touch. One kiss. One secret. One treasure. One hope. One happiness. One life. One summer. One BIG, mistake, was all it took to end everything.

Eddie woke up earlier than usual one morning during summer break, getting up to stretch while letting out a very sleepy yawn. After doing so, he looked out the window of his bedroom at his mother's house and stared out into the open. The room he'd known his whole life. He could hardly believe that a room that brought him the best of times as a child would only now bring him the worst of memories for possibly the rest of his life. He had no clue as to what would happen next. What would school be like now that she was gone? What would he say to everyone when they realized that the two of them were barely in the same room as each other anymore?

Wasn't it only months ago that the two had gotten together? What happened to all of that? It puzzled the boy beyond belief. He thought things were going particularly fine; rather well, actually. So what was it that made her feel different? Was it something that he had said to her? Something he did maybe? Or maybe… maybe it was the whole bringing her to America thing in general. Whatever it was, Eddie was seriously wishing it hadn't happened. Patricia was the first girl that he really loved. So maybe she wasn't his first kiss, but he was hers. Maybe he didn't really show it most of the time, but it actually really meant a lot to him. Just like she meant a lot to him.

The boy sighed, walking out of his bedroom and into the kitchen for breakfast. His mother smiled at him, saying good morning in a cheerful tone. "Morning Mom," he replied, sitting down at the table. Eddie's mom always had breakfast waiting for him when he woke up. It was 8:30am in America, Eddie having woken up at 8. Usually he would sleep in until 9 or so, but how could he hardly think about sleep with everything else on his mind? His mother must have noticed that he was sort of pushing his food around on his plate, not really eating.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Eddie sighed, dropping his fork and looking up at the women in front of him.

"Just thinking about a lot of stuff," he said, trying to be vague. It was a good plan, despite the fact that his mom could see right through vagueness. She knew about the breakup, and tried not to mention any part of it, or Patricia's name. As she walked by, she patted Eddie on the back gently and kissed the side of his head. "Mom," Eddie groaned. He was practically an adult now, and the fact that his mom still kissed him like that was kind of annoying. Although, at this point, the gesture was comforting as well. His mom laughed as she left to take care of the laundry. A slight smile formed on the boy's lips as he finally started eating. School would start up again in a few days, but for now, Eddie didn't want to think about that.

Not thinking about school was kind of hard at that moment once he heard his phone go off, receiving yet another message from Nina about the chosen one and the osirian. Eddie rolled his eyes whilst letting out a sigh and read the message. "Great, another thing to remember," he mumbled. Shoving the phone back in his pocket, the American finished his breakfast and cleared the table before going back to his room to finish last minute packing. Part of him was glad to be going back, but the greater part was dreading it. So many things could go wrong this term.

* * *

Well, Eddie was definitely right about things going wrong this term. So many things had already happened within a week. Everyone knew about him and Patricia splitting up, they found out why Nina wasn't coming back, and now everyone thought he and the new girl, KT, were a thing. As if! He was just trying to figure out this great evil, and KT was helping him. They were helping each other, and that was it. Patricia seemed to believe they were a thing, which was what hurt the most. Well, that, and the fact that she didn't seem to really care at all that they broke up. It just didn't make sense to him. Nothing made sense anymore, really.

Eddie sat alone in the room he shared with Fabian, laying back and staring at the ceiling. Just then, his roommate walked in. "Hey, what's the matter?" the boy asked. Eddie shrugged.

"Chicks," he simply stated. Fabian laughed, walking over and sitting on his bed.

"And by chicks, you mean Patricia, right?" Eddie sat up and looked his friend in the eyes. As he was about to protest, he let out a sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" The brunette nodded and mouthed _just a bit._ The blonde let out a huff/laugh. "Yeah, I mean Patricia. I don't see what her problem is. I'm not into KT that way, and I don't know why she would think that I was." Fabian got up from his bed and walked over to Eddie's, sitting down beside him.

"If I could make a suggestion, why don't you just ask her?" Typical response. It was the obvious answer, and truth be told, Eddie want quite sure why he hadn't asked her in the first place.

"Right, well if I can ever get a word with her, maybe I'll try that." Fabian gave him a pat on the shoulder and a slight smile before getting up to leave.

"Good. Oh, and good luck because I told her you wanted to see her so she's probably on her way downstairs right now." With that, the boy took off rather quickly before Eddie could stop him. Eddie's eyes had widened at his words.

"Fabian!" he shouted. Goddammit, why did he fall for that? What was he supposed to say to her? The boy thought he would have time to think of something, not have to come up with it on the spot! Eddie rushed out of the room and not looking where he was going, bumped into Patricia, knocking her down.

"Hey!" she screeched, falling on her butt. "Watch where you're going next time, slimeball! I mean, Eddie," she corrected herself, looking up at the boy with an annoyed expression. Eddie had a shocked expression when he knocked the girl over, lending her his hand to help her up.

"Sorry Yack- I mean, Patricia. Listen, Patricia, I need to talk to you." The redhead raised an eyebrow, taking his hand to help her up but immediately letting go after.

"Yeah, Fabian mentioned that. Well, go on then, I haven't got all day." Eddie shook his head trying to sort out thoughts and find a good place to start.

"Well it's about our breakup. I–" Patricia cut him off right there.

"Save your breath, weasel. I told you, I'm cool with it. You even agreed, so what more is there to say?" The boy was too late to respond, and the girl shrugged, and turned to leave.

"No, Patricia wait!" she didn't listen. Eddie sighed angrily and kicked the doorway as hard as he could with his foot. He decided after a minute to just go after the girl. It's not like she could get very far. Eddie left the room and headed down the hall to find her. "Patricia," he called out. When he got into the living room, Jerome was pestering the redhead about something. He and Alfie were blocking the staircase, not letting her go up to her room.

"Just let me through, Jerome! I'm not messing around! Move!" Patricia was desperately trying to break through the two of them so that she could escape to her room. Being curious, Eddie wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh look, Trixie! Here he comes now. Maybe you should tell him, or I will," Jerome's voice spoke.

"Tell me what, Clarke?" When Jerome stepped aside, the girl tried to make a run for it, but Alfie he got her trapped in his arms.

"Let me go, Alfie!" she screeched, trying to fight her way out. It wasn't working at all. Jerome walked over to Eddie with a smug look on his face.

"Patricia here, as you may know her, has a bit of a situation, Eddie. You see, ever since you and KT have become a thing–" that's where Eddie cut him off.

"We're _not _a thing."

"Now now Eddie, let me finish. Ever since you and KT have become a thing, sneaking around campus, writing fake letters from girlfriends, all that fun stuff, Patricia here has been keeping a little secret of her own. Are you going to tell him, Patricia? Or should I?" The redhead turned in Alfie's grasp.

"You tell and I'll claw your eyes out!" It was clear that she had been crying.

"Cool with it, she says. You broke up, and she's totally cool with it. So cool, that she's started cutting," Jerome informed Eddie. "Alfie, show him her arms." Patricia struggled very hard to fight from them rolling up her sleeves.

"Get away from me! Let me go!" Finally, Eddie saw the scars on Patricia's arms. The red head couldn't even look at Eddie. All this time she had been pretending not to care, pretending like it didn't hurt. Well clearly she was lying.

"Behold, the truth is revealed," Jerome said with an evil smirk. "And only you and KT are to blame, Eddie. How does that feel?" Eddie's eyes widened at the sight of Patricia's scars. He clenched his fists as Jerome spoke to him, anger rising up inside of him. "I bet Mr. Sweet will want to have a talk with you both. I can't imagine what he'd say." Finally the anger was too much to bear. Eddie had to let it out somehow.

"You're sick, Jerome!" Boom. Eddie's fist came back and popped him square in the face. "KT and I, are _not _a thing. I don't care what you say, or what you show me or try to make me think or feel. You could never possibly understand that I don't give a damn about anything or anyone more than I care about Patricia!" Jerome was holding his nose that was probably broken, and trickling blood.

"I think you broke my nose, Miller!" Eddie really didn't care at that moment. He was fired up, and he wasn't sure he could calm down. Jerome walked toward him to throw a punch back, letting go of his nose that was now dripping onto the floor. Eddie ducked and pushed the other boy back, punching him again. Patricia and Alfie remained on the staircase in shock.

"Quite frankly, as of now, I don't give a damn about that either!" Eddie was about to jump on him again when Fabian came in and broke the fight up.

"Hey! Eddie cut it out, stop it, alright?" A few of the others who had just gotten home came into the room as well to find out what was going on. In all of the fuss, Patricia was able to finally slip away upstairs. Eddie was faster, and somehow beat her there.

"Patricia, we need to talk!" Tears streamed from the redhead's eyes as she pushed him into the room, entering after him and closing the door behind her. "Patricia, KT and I are _not _a thing, trust me! You know, I may not say it all of the time mostly because it's hard, for me to say, but I really care about you Patricia. I've never felt the same with any other girl, and before we split up…" he paused, trying to bring himself to say it. "I thought I loved you." Patricia actually seemed surprised at this.

"Eddie…" she started to say. The girl was looking for a way to put her words so that she could say them. Man this was harder than it seemed. "Eddie, I really care about you too, but I guess I thought the whole thing was moving too fast. I mean, you're the first guy I've ever been with," her voice dropped to a whisper as she continued. "And my first kiss. But how do we know if we're right for each other? That almost never happens when you meet someone for the first time, fall in love with them and live happily ever after. How do we know it's going to work like that? How do I know that I actually love you and everything works?" Eddie paused her for a second. Did she really just say it?

"Did you just say you loved me?" Eddie asked in a hushed tone, needing confirmation. Patricia blushed slightly, looking down at the floor and drying her eyes.

"Well…yeah…" she answered him. Even she herself was shocked. Did she really just admit to being in love with him when she was the one who broke up with him in the first place? "You must think I'm completely stupid," she mumbled. Before Patricia could lift her own head, it was being lifted by someone else who was extremely close to her now.

"How _can _we know, if we don't give it any chance?" the boy spoke, answering her questions. Just like that his lips were on hers and vice versa as the girl's arms wrapped themselves around the boy's neck, her hand tangling itself in his dirty blonde hair. Eddie's hands took her waist and pulled her tightly into him so that their bodies were pressed against each other. They kissed for several minutes before breaking. "I really think I love you, Patricia, but I don't want to push you any further than you want to go." The redhead bit her lip and listened to the boy talk.

"Shut up and kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

Their kiss finally broke after a few minutes. Eddie looked down at the girl, not able to say anything. Patricia just gave him a small smirk, raising her eyebrow at the boy. "What was that?" he asked her, slightly confused.

"What was what?" He knew exactly what the redhead was doing. She was going to pretend that nothing happened and that no feelings were created or restored. She was going to pretend like this moment never existed. "I have some studying to do, so you better go Eddie," Patricia told him. Studying? Patricia never just _studied. _Eddie shook it off and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah… sure, whatever. I have, I have a thing, anyways so… I'll just – I'll just go." The boy turned to leave, still a bit confused. That girl really knew how to twist his mind.

"See ya later then," Patricia started to say with a long pause. "Slimeball." Eddie didn't look back, but a smile crept up on him as he continued to walk out of the room.

* * *

Later that same day, Patricia was in her bedroom making her bed and helping Trudy by folding her own laundry when Joy walked in. "What's up with you?" Joy asked, giving her friend a welcoming smile. "Doing a bit of laundry?" The redhead rolled her eyes at her friend.

"More like trying to get my mind off of Eddie. I don't know what to do, Joy," she sighed. The brunette walked over to her friend and sat on the bed.

"Mmhmm, go on, tell me about it. What happened?" Patricia let out yet another sigh, tossing her laundry aside, getting it out of her sight.

"Well, there was very little talking, some crying, and you know," her voice got all mumbling like as she finished her sentence. "We kindasortakissed." The brunette gasped, surprisingly able to catch that.

"Shut up! Oooh, what was it like?" she teased the girl. Patricia gave her a look before responding.

"It was actually, really good… and that's what I was afraid of. Joy, if I tell him I want to go out again I'd be a hypocrite because I was the one who broke up with him! On the other hand, I really like him and I kinda sorta may have told him that I loved him…"

"Patricia!" Joy squealed. "Patricia don't you see? You two are perfect for each other! You really like him, and he really likes you! So why don't you two just give it a second go?" The redhead backed away from the bed, Joy rising to follow her.

"I don't know, Joy," she groaned. The girl walked over to her friend, looking into her blue eyes. They held their eye contact for a few seconds in silence.

"Patricia, you love this boy, okay I know you do. Now, if you want him, go get him." She gave Patricia a smirk that the girl returned.

"Oh alright, but not now, okay? I will, later."

"Good girl," Joy praised, smiling at her before leaving. Patricia wasn't sure where she was going, but frankly it wasn't her responsibility. When Patricia finally left her room she had noticed that everyone in Anubis house was gone. As she was just about to wonder where everyone went, the girl remembered that the others had all decided to go out for a movie day. Patricia had declined the offer, saying that she needed the time to work on school work. It was a total lie, of course. The redhead sighed, deciding to clear her mind with a bubble bath.

Bubble baths weren't usually her kind of thing, but with all of the stress, she could really use it. The girl strolled off to the bathroom were she began to run the water. When the tub was about an inch full, she squirted some of the bubble bath that they had into the tub and watched as the bubbles soon took over. The girl rose from the side of the tub to start undressing. What she hardly knew, was at that moment, Eddie had been walking by on his way to see her, not knowing that she was in the bathroom. Quickly and quietly, Eddie ran back, out of sight of the doorway so that she wouldn't see him. The dirty blonde could still see the mirror in the room, seeing Patricia inside of it.

The boy wasn't sure whether he should just make a run for it and head back down stairs in risk of Patricia thinking he was spying on her, or staying where he was until she closed the door to get into the tub. He decided to choose the latter. Unfortunately, Patricia didn't close the door just yet. She started to undress right then and there, with the door wide open. She probably thought no one was home anyways so it didn't matter. Sure, he could have turned away or closed his eyes, but Eddie really hadn't thought about that. He continued to watch her through the mirror as she stripped of her stockings, skirt, blouse, etc. Eddie could only see from her waist up, and she was turned so that he was only really looking at her back; but still, he watched as she took off her last piece of clothing, and stepped into the tub.

How the fuck was he supposed to get back downstairs now? She hadn't even bothered to close the door at all, which again, even though there was no one home, she should have done. Eddie was just about to run downstairs anyways when he heard Patricia's voice. "Eddie I know you're out there," she said calmly. "I saw you through the mirror." The boy closed his eyes. _Good job, Eddie, _he told himself. "Well don't just stand out there, why do you think I left the door open?" A puzzled look played on his face. Was Patricia really telling him to go into the bathroom with her while she was taking a bath? He shook his head. Patricia could be very confusing sometimes.

The boy walked into the room, closing the door behind him, avoiding looking at the girl at first. Patricia made a face when Eddie wasn't looking. "Eddie, you can look at me you know," she told him. "It's not lie you haven't seen me before." The second sentence she spoke was quieter than the first. The boy turned back around to face the girl, trying to only concentrate on her face. The girl was covered in a watery blanket of bath soaps, her knees out of the water and her arms wrapped around her knees/legs. The blonde decided to sit on the floor beside her instead of awkwardly standing there. Patricia looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Why were you watching me? A bit creepy, don't you think?" Eddie got all flustered as he tried to answer. Patricia huffed, looking at him once more. "Calm down, I'm just teasing. Why aren't you out with the others?" she asked, making conversation.

Eddie shrugged. "Why aren't you?" The redhead had the same reaction. "I guess I just didn't wanna go. Too many things on my mind."

"Aww, is being the Osirian not cutting out to be what you expected?" she teased, knowing about the visions.

"Hey," Eddie started. "You try having all of Nina's freaky powers transferred to you overnight all at once. It's a lot of work."

"It's a lot of work," Patricia mimicked him in her impression of an American accent. "I'm Eddie, I'm the Osirian. Don't worry, the Osirian will handle this. Leave it to the Osirian." The dirty blonde gave her a look that she replied to with a smirk.

"I never said that," he protested. "Oh, and you're American accent is terrible, Yacker." With that, Eddie splashed the girl with some of the water and bubbles, getting it on her face as he let out a laugh.

"Hey!" she screeched, splashing him back. "Slimeball!" Eddie got sprayed with the water directly, some of it even getting his hair.

"Oh, okay then, Yacker. I see you want to play _that _way." Eddie turned the faucet above her on, sending a shocking not of cold water down the girl's back. She screamed in fright, covering her face with her hands. Eddie luckily had backed away from getting splashed. "Had enough yet?" he laughed.

"No, not quite yet, weasel." Patricia motioned for him to come closer and foolishly he fell for it. The redhead kicked her foot and splashed him with a good amount of water, drenching him almost. "Now I am," she said with a big smile. Now it was her turn to have a laugh.

"Oh that's it!" he told her. "This is _not _over, Patricia. When you get out, this will continue." Eddie shook his hair out lie a dog would, spraying the girl with the drips.

"Eww!" she hissed. "Okay then, maybe I just won't ever come out," she told him with an evil smirk. Eddie threw it right back at her.

"Oh you'll come out eventually," the boy insisted. "Even if I have to make you." The girl's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Is that a threat?" she asked. The boy simply shrugged.

"It could be, if you don't cooperate, Trixie." The girl cocked an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"And how exactly do you plan on making me come out, hmm?" Eddie thought for a minute, biting down on his lower lip before kneeling back down on the floor beside her.

"Maybe like this," he whispered, leaning into her and planting a kiss on her lips. Patricia placed a hand on the back of his neck while they kissed. Eddie was away that this was getting his hair soapy, but at that moment, he really didn't care. When they both pulled away, they both seemed like they didn't want to let go, Patricia's hand still holding his neck. The girl gave him a small smile.

"Well, the kiss was nice, but it'll take more than that to get me to come out," she told him, finally letting go. Eddie could live with that. He smirked at the girl, rising once more to leave the room and Patricia behind. Before completely leaving, he turned back to face the girl.

"I think I can make that work," he agreed. She knew what he meant. The blonde left to go back to his room. If his predictions were true, he would be seeing her again very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is probably the last chapter I'll post for this story in a while, and this one is where the M rating comes in. I hope you guys will keep reading and hopefully I'll update my other stories and be back to this one soon! **

* * *

Eddie headed back to his room like he intended and sat on his bed, laying back to look at the ceiling. Thoughts flooded his head as he tried to sort real from not real. Everything he had with Patricia was faded, blurring in and out. He knew that they had broken up over the summer, but he also knew that he still cared a lot about her, loved her even. She even said that she loved him for crying out loud! They weren't exactly back together yet, but heck, they might as well be. The boy was deep in thought when he heard a knock at the door sometime later. A bit confused, the boy got up to answer the door.

To his surprise, no one was there, but there was however a note on the floor. The blonde bent over to pick it up, unfolding it so that he could read it. "Meet me in my room tonight at 7pm sharp. ~Yacker." The boy laughed, smiling at the fact that she had signed it like that. He wondered for a minute why Patricia wanted to meet him. Perhaps it would remain a mystery; at least until he got there anyways, at which at that point it would be clear. Eddie looked at the time, the clock reading almost 6. It was that late already? That was when the blonde realized that he hadn't changed out of the clothes that Patricia had gotten wet when she splashed him. He took the next hour or so to get redressed and sort his thoughts out some more.

Finally the clock read 6:57pm. The boy closed his laptop that he had been using to read and reply to an email from Nina, getting up to head over to Patricia's room. To be honest he was surprised that the others weren't back yet. Oh well, at least they still had the house to themselves, which was always a good thing. Heading down the hall of the second floor, he could see that Patricia left her door open, so obviously she was expecting him. After all, she did say 7pm sharp, and it was seven right then. Eddie didn't really hesitate to enter the girl's room, although he was starting to think he should have when he got there. "Patricia, you said for me to –" his words were cut off by the fact that the girl was standing in her room only in her bra, underwear, and stockings. "Was I not supposed to come yet?" he asked her. The redhead turned to face him, giving him a slight smile.

"Sorry, I didn't actually think you'd be here right at seven," she said. "What?" she asked the boy when she noticed that he was staring at her. "Something wrong, Eddie?" The boy looked back at Patricia and shook his head.

"No, nothings wrong. Everything's just fine." The girl smiled wider, fetching her skirt and shirt from her bed and slipping into the skirt.

"Good. Oh, Eddie, could you help me with this top? I can never seem to get it to sit properly," she confessed. The boy looked slightly confused. She wanted him to help her put on her own top? Something about that didn't seem right. "Actually you know what, never mind, these tops are overrated. I'm just going to throw on a T-shirt." She went back to her bureau to fetch a different shirt and slip it on.

"Patricia, why did you want me to come here again?" he asked, still unsure. She looked back and walked up to the boy.

"Well for one, you still owe me for actually getting out of the bath," she whispered, flirtatious like. "And two, because I've been thinking, that whether we're together or broken up, or whatever we are, we shouldn't just keep avoiding each other. We can still hang out, and do things, right?" she asked, her blue eyes staring up into his brown.

"Right," he agreed. Just because they weren't together didn't mean they had to stop being friends. "So, what exactly did you have in mind?" he questioned. The girl rose up on her tiptoes, giving her a bit more height. She lost a good 2-3 inches when she wasn't wearing her heels like she usually did.

"Well I was thinking a movie downstairs. Joy says the others will be out for the rest of the night. Trudy's with them, and Victor's out of town at the moment for a few days." Eddie thought about it for a minute before agreeing. "Great," the girl said with a smirk, dragging him downstairs after her. Once the two were settled, the lights were turned off, and the movie started playing, the girl scooted closer to Eddie. She was sitting so close to the boy that she was practically in his lap.

Eddie didn't really object to this of course. He put his arm up on the back of the couch behind Patricia's head as the movie started up. The girl frowned to herself slightly, wishing that his arm was around her instead. As the movie continued, Patricia grew kind of bored. She let out a small sigh, resting her head on Eddie's chest, her hand across his abs. Her fingers moved in slow light circles across the boy's stomach, tracing his abs through his shirt. The blonde's arm came down and wrapped around Patricia's waist, causing the girl to smile. She kept up the circles on his body as her other hand started to move slowly up his thigh. Patricia felt Eddie's body start to tense up the longer she did this, and soon found the boy's hand toying with the hem of her shirt.

Everything was going accordingly to plan as far as she was concerned. Just a little further and the plan would take off. The redhead's hand moved all the way up his thigh, squeezing him lightly. A soft moan came from the boy's lips. Patricia looked up to find Eddie's eyes closed. Smirking to herself, Patricia sat up, putting her lips to his ear. "I've been thinking," she whispered to him. "Maybe I was wrong, about things moving too fast. I really like you, Eddie." Her fingers were still going in circles across his body as she spoke to him. The boy turned so that he was facing her, looking her in the eyes.

"What are you saying?" he whispered back to her, their faces only an inch apart. It would be so easy to kiss her right then and there. Do more than kiss her, in fact. It would be so easy to just push her back, kissing her, touching her, loving her. The last time they did anything like that was over the summer, when they were still together.

"I'm saying," Patricia started. "I want to get back together." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, their lips crashed together in a long, passionate kiss. Patricia practically threw herself forward, her arms wrapping around his neck. The two of them almost fell back, but Eddie had pushed his palm back to prevent them from falling. The girl wrapped her legs around Eddie's waist, letting him pick her up, bringing her back to his room. The door slammed shut behind them as they entered the room. Eddie broke their kiss for only a few seconds to put Patricia down on his bed. The girl pulled him onto the bed after her, crashing their lips in another kiss, wanting more of him. The blonde smiled into their kiss, pressing his lips harder against hers.

When the kiss broke again, it was Patricia who broke it, to say something. "You still owe me, you know," Patricia reminded him. The boy looked down at her, smirking.

"Not for long," he replied, putting his lips to her neck and gently biting down on her. Patricia really wasn't messing around, he soon found out. Then again, neither was he. The girl had managed to get his shirt off while he was kissing her and started the same circular motion that she had been doing earlier. It seemed to really turn him on, hearing a soft moan from him. Eddie worked off the girl's shirt as well, pulling her skirt down right after. The redhead undid her boyfriend's belt and yanked on his jeans, pushing them off of him and palming him through his boxers. He moaned once more, before kissing down Patricia's neck and chest, nibbling at her collarbone and making her moan as well.

His hands running across her light skin so delicately sent a shiver down the girl's spine, making her want him. The blonde pulled her stockings down at a painfully slow speed. "Eddie," Patricia whined, playing with his hair, tangling her fingers in it. "Eddie go farther," she whispered. "Father than we go." Was he hearing things? Patricia actually wanted to take things farther than what they usually did? Well, he wasn't one to complain. His fingers toyed with her lacy panties, tracing her bikini line and hearing her moan. He had almost forgot that Patricia still had a free hand until she palmed him again, feeling him up this time. A low moan came from the blonde's mouth as his hands reached behind Patricia to undo the clasp of her bra, something that Patricia had only let him do once before.

Once her bra was off, their lips met in another kiss. The boy cupped one of her breasts while they kissed, grabbing her. The girl squeaked slightly, just as she did again when he repeated the same to her other breast. Leaving a trail of kisses across her chest and breasts, the boy slid her panties off of her at the same time as Patricia pushed his boxers off. It was clear from the reaction that he really wanted her, and she wanted him. The boy looked down at Patricia who's eyes were closed, yet she still nodded, telling him to keep going. Eddie pressed his lips harshly against hers before entering her without out hesitation, but with speed. The girl's scream was muffled through the kiss as Eddie just thrust into her. Eddie continued to thrust in and out of her while cupping her breasts, one at a time, and running his thumb across her stiffened nipples, causing Patricia to scream even more.

"Goddammit Eddie," Patricia screeched, moaning as her boyfriend kissed her neck. Patricia flipped them over so that she was on top now. It was usually the person who was on top that was in charge, but not always. The girl pinned Eddie down, him still being inside of her, and rode him for a little bit, both of them moaning almost simultaneously. Eddie rolled his hips into Patricia's a few times, making her weak kneed. She crashed her lips onto Eddie's and they kissed for a bit. Eddie broke the kiss, looking up at her.

"You said you wanted me to go far?" he asked. The girl nodded in response, which was just what he was looking for. Eddie flipped them back over and started kissing at her breasts again, gently biting and tugging at her.

"Oh, God!" the girl moaned through screams. They could be as loud as they wanted, really. After all, no one was home. Eddie continued doing what he was doing while working up a steady pace of thrusting in and out of the girl. The redhead threw her head back, completely letting Eddie take control now. She was defenseless, surrendering to him. A smirk crept up on the blonde's lips at that fact. He rolled his hips into hers yet again, coming out of her and pushing right back in. "Oh god, Eddie," Patricia moaned. "I-I think I'm going to come," she warned him, flipping them over one last time. The American kissed his girlfriend, rolling their hips together again. The girl gasped at this, feeling herself about to reach her climax. "Eddie," she moaned once more.

"Don't, not yet," Eddie commanded her. He thought for a moment on how to make her hold it in. "Say you love me first." Was he serious? Patricia already admitted it once, and that was hard enough

"Please don't make me do this," she pleaded. The boy pulled out of her almost all the way, but not quite.

"C'mon, you've already said it once, just say it again. I love you, Patricia, and I want to know if you feel the same way." The redhead groaned.

"I do, but Eddie," she whined. The boy started to roll his hips into hers and she gasped again, finally just blurting it out. "Okay, yes, I love you, Slimeball. That's why I wanted you to come to my room tonight," she confessed, looking down at his chest. Eddie lifted her head up and kissed her, pushing back into her one last time and causing her to climax, coming and collapsing on top of him.

"I really do love you, Patricia, and I want to make us work," he told her. The girl looked up at him, smiling slightly, and said the same. Eddie kissed her on the forehead one last time as they both just lay there for a bit.


End file.
